


Colors

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andreil Week 2018, Color, Fluff, M/M, andreil week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: Andrew sees color more and more often. Especially after a certain blue eyed boy shows up.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I hope its good!! I looked up songs on colors becuase I wanted to go with the prompt and this is what I stumbled upon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZA8r8VoJE4w

Andrew used to see the world vaugley, he never paid attention to things such as colors, colors were meaningless. He had more important things to work on, surviving and then keeping his family safe.

Then he went to Palmetto and he was surrounded by bright blinding white and that annoying orange color that just might be starting to grow on him. At the time it was muddled by the drugs, but the colors were there and they were persistant. 

Andrew went through his first year at PSU keeping his family safe and exerting his energy through stupid stickball. As much as it was drab, at least there was some color. 

Andrew noticed color was slowly starting to implement itself in his life, suddenly there were bright blue eyes, and then Andrew was off his drugs and to go with that striking blue was red. Neil Josten was a problem. That much wasn't new, but now that Andrew was off his drugs the colors and Neil should have went away, but they both stayed. Of course they both stayed. Of course andrew couldn't get rid of either of them that easily. 

Andrew noticed more and more colors as his years at PSU went by. but Neil... Andrew kept getting lost in those blue orbs. The longer he looked the deeper he fell. And that had never happened before, and something in the pit of his stomach told him it never would again so he better look his fill while he still can. 

But those blue eyes and that red hair stayed. They stayed. Andrew took note of the way those blue orbs took everything in. After Baltimore Neil looked at everything like it was precious, the green, green grass. The white clouds in the sky, the red of Neil's favorite sweater. Renee's hair seemed more rainbow, Allison's clothes were brighter. Neil tracked it all, and since it was important to Neil, it was important to Andrew.

Andrew was seeing color everywhere he went. When he kissed Neil he saw fireworks behind his eyes, it was blinding. When he read books, the worlds weren't so drab, the forests and cities were all so vibrant.

Those blue orbs kept Andrew up at night, he would close his eyes and see Neil, so he would open them but he would still just think of Neil. There was no escaping this color. Sometimes when Andrew was trying to fight off the memories of Neil's eyes just long enough to sleep, Neil would knock on the ladder to his bunk and climb up with him. Those nights got Andrew the most, he wouldn't be able to sleep until after Neil closed his eyes, those bloue orbs tucked safely behind his eyelids. 

When Andrew graduated from Palmetto he had to leave Neil and his bright blue orbs. Phone calls weren't the same. The colors were still there, but they weren't quite as vibrant. Andrew would never admit it outloud but he always missed Neil the most after they got off the phone. When his brain was stuck on the memory of how Neil's eyes reflected in the light and the way his bright hair blew in the wind. 

Soon after Neil graduates he finds a way to join Andrew and Kevin's pro team. And Andrew got to see those blue eyes every day, and run his fingers through Neil's hair every night. Andrew got to hear Neil's laugh daily, and it wasn't his memory providing it to him, it was Neil in person. 

Andrew no longer had to look back on memories for colors, he had them right in front of him.


End file.
